Nicole Rivera
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: You've read about her. All her kick butt moments. All her heartbreaking moments. Now it's time to see how the Wasabi Warriors first met Nicole. And how they welcomed her into their family.


**A/N I think this will be the last thing I publish well until I get settled in school. It's first day tomorrow. Excited but nervous. Well READ AND REVIEW.**

**Also a mention of Nicole of Anubis is in this...I'll explain that at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing but Nicole. **

* * *

A sigh came from the beautiful Latina's lips. She scanned her chocolate brown eyes over her new school. The tall white brick building with the blue words Seaford High on it. A little fear tugged on her heart strings. But she shook her head of it.

She looked down and took out her infamous camera. Wherever she went she would make sure to savor these moments. She turned on the device and began to speak.

"It's Nicole Rivera here. At Seaford High. Another new school. Yippee. Lets just hope this school isn't as adventurous as the last one. Well got to go. I'll talk later." She pressed the stopped button and place her camera safely into her purse. She took out her compact mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief yet fear and her brown hair was curled to perfection and laid across beautifully on her right side. She looked down at her locket. A golden heart with a eye shimmered in the sunlight. _Okay let's do this._

"You battle evil Egyptian spirits and stopped the world from evil you can handle this." She mumbled to herself. A new purge of confidence ran through her. She pushed opened the doors to her new life.

_Watch out Seaford, Nicole Rivera's here. _

* * *

Milton Krupnick tapped his pencil slightly waiting for the class to start. His thoughts were all over the place. He had just learned that the Bobby Wasabi Dojo was going to be shut down if they didn't get more girls. The superior had said that Bobby thought girls were weak and that's why there weren't any.

That was a lie. Bobby believed everyone was strong. But there weren't that many girls who want to join karate. To afraid of getting themselves dirty. Kim was the only one. Plus he was still thinking of Julie. Just something in their relationship didn't seem right anymore. His thoughts all stopped when he heard the class go silent. He turned to their direction.

He saw a petite brunette walking into their Advance Math classes. Surely their must be some mistake. She was dressed in wash out shorts, a red tank top, with a black leather vest over it. Her converse just pulled the whole outfit if he does say so himself. But he noticed her necklace shimmering in the light. All boys (since most of them never had a girlfriend) were staring at her and girls (since they haven't all had a boyfriend) were staring at her with some kind of repel. They all stopped when this mystery girl placed herself right next to Milton.

So far Nicole was having an okay day. Her friends back at Anubis called her to wish her good luck so that was nice. But now walking into her new class people were staring at her like she didn't belong there. She had always been very smart and it's not her fault if she's in advance math.

She didn't like the attention she was getting so she sat next to the only guy who wasn't staring at her with adoration or jealousy. It was some tall ginger. With people still staring she felt sort of shy. And she didn't like that. She stood up. "Quit staring people haven't you got homework to do!"

They all looked away. Milton smiled at the petite girls spunk. She noticed him smiling. "What's up with you Big Red?"

"Not much. Salutations my dear colleague my name is Milton David Krupnick." He spoke extending his hand. He was about to pull away but she shook his hand. Usually when he greeted someone they asked him to speak in English.

"Hello Milton. I'm-" As she spoke her name the bell rang indicating a fire. Normally when this happens it's usually because Marge cooked something and it blew up. So most people weren't that scared. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed out. Milton was looking for the petite girl when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Man whats up?" Jack greeted.

"Not much." He replied. "I met someone today."

"Really? Who?" He asked. At this point the rest of the warriors -Jerry and Kim- entered and listen to the red heads conversation.

"I don't know." He spoke honestly. Jack gave him 'yea sure man' look. As if he didn't believe him. Kim scoffed a bit. "You don't know her name?"

"Well no but she's in my advance math class. She's quite good looking kid I do say so myself." He bragged a bit. The three nodded their head not believing him. To be honest they didn't believe a _pretty_ girl - that Milton said-would be in advance math. Let alone that he doesn't know her name. Milton saw they didn't believe him and gave a gah.

"She's real!"

"Whatever you say pal."

* * *

"Ugh so far this school is boring. I miss Anubis." Nicole complained to her camera. While she was face timing with her friends back in England. The two girls on the phone laughed at Nicole's whining. "Trixie! KT! This is no laughing matter."

"It can't be that bad." KT offered.

"I walked into one class and everyone was staring at me. Then a fire alarm goes off." She spoke remembering her first class. She shuddered at the thought but she smiled at the friendliness of the ginger.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"Yea. Turns out the lunch lady blew something off. Aww is Trixie going soft since I left." She teased. Patricia rolled her eyes jokingly telling the girl to shut up. Soon her two friends had to go. _Ugh damn time difference._ She looked at the clock. She had a thirty minute free period and then lunch. She walked down the halls when she spotted a gym across the street. _I'll go work out._

Jack lifted up more weights and soon put them down. His white tank top stuck to his skin. While his black sweatpants contracted with his top. He had a free period also but he was most of the time the only when there. He stopped bulking up when he heard some creaking on the machine. He turned around the corner to see and petite brunette dressed in a blue sports bra and neon green shorts. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

_Who was this girl_. She pulled up once more before smiling. Jack was about to go talk to her when his phone went off. Nicole heard the noise and took out her compact mirror. She moved it around and saw a good looking brunette. Stalker much? Jack answered his friend and hanged up. He turned around to see the brunette gone.

_I'm seeing things._

After talking a shower at the gym she had to change into new clothes. So she dressed in a blue loose tank top and black-white checkered shorts. Her signature converse made her feel more secure. She let her bouncy hair down as she walked to the lunchroom. She was about to enter when she felt a tug on her camera. A growl escaped her lips. She turned to see a frizzy hair guy smiling evily.

"Aw look new girl has a camera." He spoke.

"Good one Frank." One of his followers said. _So his names frank is it._ She crossed her arms over her chest. She stood tall and proud even though she was tiny compared to him. At this time all the warriors were coming around a corner when they spotted them.

"Aw Franks bothering some kid again." Kim spoke.

"I'll take care of this guys." Jack assured cockily. Milton stopped him when he notice the fiery Latina. Nicole glared at Frank and gritted her teeth.

"Give it back." She seethed.

"What's tiny going to do about it." He chuckled poking at her hair. Nicole growled. No one touches her camera. And no one touches her hair. She grabbed his arm that didn't hold her camera and flipped him to the floor. He went straight to the floor and slid against the locker. She leaned down.

"Give it back." She spoke calmly. Frank whimpered and gave it back. "Thank you."

She fixed her hair before flipping it off her shoulder. Putting her camera back she walked away from the scene. The four warriors looked at the scene.

"Did you see that?" Jack asked.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed. It was the girl from Math class. All four decided to follow the petite brunette. It was lunch time and they wondered where the new girl would sit. They quietly followed the new girl as she picked up her lunch box and notebook. She walked out the door and sat down under a tree. The warriors walked quietly as they spotted her. No one spoke a word.

Nicole knew someone was following her. Spending a year in Anubis and Sibuna can really heighten your senses. She just ate her lunch (a sandwich and sunny D) in peace. She felt relax she didn't have to worry about anything sneaking up on her. Once done with her food she took out her notebook and began to draw humming a little song.

The warriors quickly left. They ran to the school and sat at their usual table.

"Who was she?" Kim asked.

"The new girl." Milton answered.

The doors opened revealing the new girl. Everyone went silent. Well most of the guys started to whistle. She slightly blushed and walked to the warriors table to throw out her trash. She felt tons of eyes on her. She took a deep breath walked away without saying hi to the warriors. Once she left everyone began talking.

Kim began to speak when she noticed Jack was watching the new girl leave. She bit her lip to hide disappointment. Jack turned around to say wow along with the other male warriors. Something made Kim not really like the new girl. Who wears a short that short. Really it covered her tush but that was probably the jealousy.

"Woah that girl was smokin." Jerry commented as the rest agreed.

* * *

Nicole walked into her last class of the Day. Dance class. She entered shyly as the class begun. Her hair were tied in a pony tail. She smiled as she watched people dance. She always loved dancing. She looked around and saw a music box. She pressed a button and Live it Up by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull played.

She began dancing without caring. Her feet worked like magic following the beat of the music. She moved delicately and fierce as the sing picked up with J-Lo. A mix of crump and hop step. She smiled as she dance. She began doing various basic dance moves with a twist. When the song ended she stopped.

Clapping. She turned around to see a instructor there.

"That was great!" He spoke.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"You're just a good as Jerry." He spoke. _Who's Jerry_? Nicole thought aloud. The instructor pointed behind him. She turned to see a tall Latino smiling walking in with some kind of swagger.

"Hi!" She greeted. Jerry was stunned. He knew she was pretty but up close she was beautiful. He got his confidence back and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Jerry." She smiled and shook his hand. About to tell her name the secretary came in and told the instructor that the new girl was needed. Nicole followed her and bid farewell to Jerry.

* * *

"I didn't get her name." Jerry spoke.

The gang had just gathered at Falaphel Phil's so Jerry could tell them about the new girl. As Milton and Jack spoke they saw her too. None of the, could get the new girl off their minds. She was a mystery. Smart,tough,feisty, and a dancer. Yet no one knew her name.

"Yea. Can we talk about something else." Kim asked. She was still wondering why the guys wanted to know about her. Jealousy sang in her head. Plus no one knew her name maybe she was trouble.

"Yea. Class starts in 5 minutes we better get back." Milton replied and the gang headed to Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim went to Change as the guys out their stuff away. Rudy came out of his office when he noticed a petite girl walk in.

"Can we help you?" Rudy asked. They guys turned around. It was the new girl.

"Yes. Joan told me that some papers were here for me." She said. Rudy widened his eyes. _Papers_. He told Nicole he had to go get them from his office. She waited there as he went to get them.

"Hi boys." She waved.

"Hey." And they all approached her. She smiled and spotted a dummy.

"We saw you take down Frank. You were awesome." Jerry gushed. Nicole smiled Yet blushed at his comment.

"Not a big deal." She spoke honestly. What was the big deal. Her camera and hair are important to her. _You touch it you die._

"We could use you at our dojo." Milton suggested. Nicole thought about it. Should she? It could help her make friends. Plus these boys seem very nice.

"Okay! I'd love to join!" She exclaimed. The boys smiled.

"Great! You wanna try to spar?" Jack asked Nicole. She nodded her head. At this point Kim came out ready to spar. When she spotted Jack and the new girl talking. Her jealousy came back again. She walked to see what they were talking about.

"Kim! We have a new member in our dojo! Welcome um..." Jack spoke stopping when he didn't know her name. Nicole realized they didn't know her name.

"Nicole Rivera." She smiled. Jack and the rest of the guys smiled.

"Welcome Nicole. So Nicole you ready to spar?" She nodded her head. First she would start with Milton. What she didn't know was that Rudy was watching them. She bowed as Milton did. They circled. Milton came closer and she flipped him to the ground.

Next Jerry. They circled each other as Jerry let out a kick. Nicole jumped up before sending out a punch. Jerry blocked it but being distracted Nicole flipped him over. Lastly Jack. Nicole smirked and they circled around each other Jack threw the first punch and Nicole blocked it. Jack swipe his feet under her and she stumbled and fell.

Jerry caught her in her arms. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks Jer-Jer."

"No problem." He said. Kim and Milton smirked. _Looks like Jerry has a crush on Nicole._ She stood up and shook Jacks hand. Rudy came in smiling. He was giddy like a school girl. She was great. Stronger than Jerry and Milton but not as Jack. But boy was she quick!

"You have to join our dojo." Rudy exclaimed. Nicole nodded and Rudy jumped up and down. Clapping exactly like him Nicole joined in. Kim smiled at her. She wasn't a bad person. Nicole was really nice. Maybe it would fun for another girl to join the dojo. Rudy stopped and posed for a wasabi. The others followed in pursuit.

"We swear by the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die." They spoke looking at Nicole. Nicole put her hands like the others did.

"Wasabi?" She spoke unsure.

"Wasabi!"

* * *

**There is how Nicole Rivera met the warriors. So good? Also Nicole was in House of Anubis before. Okay if you don't understand then. Nicole was in Anubis house in a club called Sibuna that battle evil Egyptian spirits. Patricia and KT are two girls in Sibuna. Do you want me to write a chapter of her visiting others...or just stick to Kickin it. **

**REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL bye -A**


End file.
